


Different - The 100

by Voidsam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, Love, Roommates, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsam/pseuds/Voidsam
Summary: Weredogs are the most populated creatures in the supernatural community, stemmed from their so believed extinct relatives the werewolves. What happens when one shows up out of the blueor Bellamy thought he was a normal human until Clarke gets attacked





	Different - The 100

**Author's Note:**

> First work on A03

**Chapter One**

 

 

spoiler; "You're a what?!" 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

     

It was a normal weekend at the Blake-Griffin house, Clarke was busy brewing a new pain relieving potion while her human roommate and best friend, Bellamy Blake, scribbled away on his collage notes. Clarke’s familiar, Tesma, the blue dwarf dragon laid by the window soaking up the falling rey's of the sun. Clarke looked up from her potion, her mouth curling into a sweet smile, Bellamy was hunched over with his face shoved in a world history book, his wide framed glasses sliding down his nose. “You should take break,” he broke the silence making him look up, “you've been going at the for about three hours.”

 

He chuckled and fixed his glasses “I have a big exam coming up next week and i need to pass.”

 

Clarke shook her head and grabbed his book from the other side of the island, spinning it to catch a peek. Bellamy went to go reach for it but she pushed his hand away from a wave of her hand “reading about the salem witch trials,” she looked up at him, “real appropriate.” He frowned “not my fault, he wanted us to read about how human almost made the witches go extinct,” he ripped the book from her hands, “he's making up read about werewolves as well.” Clarke laughed at his defensiveness, she knew he hated being the only non supernatural one in the group of friends, minus his sister and Miller who is rarely around. “Why do you want to be a history teacher again?” she leaned forward, propping her arms on the granite counter, Bellamy rolled his eyes “because i love history and i want to teach it right to the next generation. Not just talk about how horrible and weak humans are.” 

 

“You’re not horrible, nor are you weak, Bell.”

 

“Yeah, tell that to the rest of our friends.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and slid off her stool “the group is coming over tonight, its movie night.” He sighed and closed the book “you want me to make snacks don't you?” Clarke nodded and ran around the island, kissing his cheek “thank you!.” She ran off leaving a slightly pink Bellamy “I never said i would though!” he shouted back, sighing when he heard her laugh. Bellamy knew he would end up making them anyways so he closed his notebook and placed it on top of his book before pushing it to the side. He pulled out bowls and pans, causing a ruckus in the kitchen which drew the small dragon to the bar. Tesma tilted her head at Bellamy who started back at her, he narrowed his eyes before he gave in “you can have a little, no more.” the dragon let out a little chirp before hopping onto his shoulder. 

 

* * *

  
  


The group appeared a few hours later, starting with his little sister and her boyfriend Lincoln, a weredog. Then came Raven the tinker fairy, next Jasper and Monty the witches and Harper also a weredog, last was Miller the human  and Murphy the vampire. “How've you been?” Miller asked Bellamy, who was sliding pizza pockets onto a plate. Bellamy looked at his police officer friend “oh you know the same, got an exam coming up.” He turned around to grab a plate of snacks, sliding the trey onto the bar, Murphy appeared silently and snatched one moaning when he popped it into his mouth “dude you make the best bar food.” Bellamy rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter, his arms supporting him “maybe it's because i work at the dropship and i'm a bartender.” He picked up and handed it to Tesma who was still on his shoulder, she ate it greedily before wrapping her tail around his neck in affection. Bellamy smiled and picked up his glass to take a sip.

 

The vampire rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Octavia as she asked everyone to listen, she look nervus as it concerned her older brother greatly. Lincoln stood off the side, hiding is nervs well “so i have some really big news and i don't want anyone to freak out,” she looked to Bellamy her eyes pleading, “but i've recently discovered i wasn't born human, i'm actually a were dog.” a loud clang broke the shock as Bellamy’s glass slipped from his hand, his eyes wide with shock and fear “you're a what?” everyone turned to him showing a mix of sympathy and happiness, Octavia opened her mouth slowly “remember Bell, i'm technically your half sister.” 

 

He knew that but he never thought his sister would be born with the were dog gene, “I know, i'm just shocked.” Clarke frowned from her place on the couch, seeing the pain in his eyes “how about we start this movie night before anything else happens,” Raven said as she grabbed a plate and pointed to Jasper who stuck the disc into the player. The others nodded and started to settle in as Bellamy cleaned up the mess he made from spilling his drink. 


End file.
